fliplinestudiosfandomcom-20200222-history
Ember
Ember is a female customer who first appeared in Papa's Donuteria. Flipdeck Info Hometown: Maple Mountain Loves: Buffalo Sauce Hates: False Alarms Occupation: Firefighter Ember is the Fire Captain for the Powder Point Fire Department. Early in her career, Ember single handedly rescued three people from a burning building. This earned her the Golden Axe of Bravery and was a key factor in her future promotion to Captain. As a child in Maple Mountain, she was a fun loving Cookie Scout. Now, Ember is a Scoutmaster for the Cookie Scout Troop 312. Ember teaches her niece, Yippy and friends all about wilderness survival and the fine art of cookie crafting. Appearance Ember has mid-tone skin, bright orange hair, wears a black shirt with orange and silver stripes and flames on the sleeves, pale yellow pants with a black belt and red suspenders, and black shoes with red laces and brown soles. Styles Style B Ember wears a firefighter hat with the number "808" and the words "Powder Point Ember". She has a moderately golden coat with orange and white stripes and side pockets. She wears black pants with vertical white and orange stripes. Orders Papa's Donuteria *Regular French Cruller **Vanilla Icing **Dreamsicle Drizzle **Cosmic Coconut *Chocolate Round Donut with Chocolate Mousse **Powdered Sugar **Creameo Bits *Pumpkin Roll Donut **Red Icing **Dreamsicle Drizzle Holiday (Thanksgiving) *Regular French Cruller **Vanilla Icing **Dreamsicle Drizzle **Cosmic Coconut *Chocolate Round Donut with Chocolate Mousse **Powdered Sugar **Creameo Bits *Pumpkin Acorn Donut with Pumpkin Pie Filling **Red Icing **Fudge Swirl Drizzle Papa's Freezeria To Go! * Small Cup *Marshmallows *Red Velvet Syrup *Regular Blend *Whipped Cream *Dreamsicle Drizzle *Waffle Cone Wedge *Cloudberry, Cherry, Cloudberry Papa's Wingeria HD *8 Blazeberry Wings *4 Buffalo Boneless Wings (left) *4 Potato Skins (right) Papa's Pizzeria To Go! *6 Pepperoni (left) *6 Philly Steak (right) *4 Jalapeños (left) *6 Fresh Garlic (right) *Regular Bake *4 Slices Papa's Cheeseria/To Go! *Wheat Bread with Pepperjack Cheese *Regular Grill *Grilled Chicken *Buffalo Sauce *Jalapeños *Tomatoes *Regular *Fries: **French Fries **BBQ Sauce **Jalapeños Holiday (Starlight BBQ) *Wheat Bread with Pepperjack Cheese *Regular Grill *Sliced Beef Brisket *Buffalo Sauce *Jalapeños *Tomatoes *Regular *Fries: **French Fries **BBQ Sauce **Jalapeños Papa's Cupcakeria To Go! *Liner D *Red Velvet Cake *Cupcake 1: **Orange Frosting **Chocolate Drizzle **Creameo Bits **2 Cherries *Cupcake 2: **Orange Frosting **Apricot Drizzle **Rainbow Sprinkles **2 Cloudberries Holiday (Halloween) *Liner D *Red Velvet Cake *Cupcake 1: **Orange Frosting **Licorice Drizzle **Creameo Bits **2 Candy Jack-O-Lanterns *Cupcake 2: **Orange Frosting **Apricot Drizzle **Spooky Sprinkles **2 Sugar Skulls Papa's Cupcakeria HD *Liner D *Red Velvet Cake *Orange Frosting *Cupcake 1: **Chocolate Drizzle **Creameo Bits **Cherry, Cloudberry, Cherry *Cupcake 2: **Apricot Drizzle **Rainbow Sprinkles **Cloudberry, Cherry, Cloudberry Holiday (Halloween) *Liner D *Red Velvet Cake *Orange Frosting *Cupcake 1: **Licorice Drizzle **Creameo Bits **2 Candy Jack-O-Lanterns *Cupcake 2: **Apricot Drizzle **Spooky Sprinkles **2 Sugar Skulls Papa's Bakeria/To Go! *Graham Cracker Crust *Peach Filling *Peach Filling *Pineapple Filling *Lemon Filling *Slit Top Crust *Whipped Cream (Outer Ring) *Toasted Coconut (Outer Ring) *8 Kumquats (Inner Ring) Holiday (Halloween) *Graham Cracker Crust *Peach Filling *Peach Filling *Pineapple Filling *Lemon Filling *Slit Top Crust *Scream Cream (Outer Ring) *Toasted Coconut (Outer Ring) *8 Kumquats (Inner Ring) Papa's Taco Mia HD/To Go! *Azul Ranch Taco with Beef *Blazeberry Sauce *Jalapeños *Refried Beans *Tomatoes *Hot Sauce *Chips: **Spicy Twists **Chile Serrano Salsa Holiday (Starlight BBQ) *Azul Ranch Taco with Beef Brisket *Blazeberry Sauce *Jalapeños *Baked Beans *Tomatoes *Hot Sauce *Chips: **Spicy Twists **Chile Serrano Salsa Papa's Sushiria *Ukoniro Soy Paper with White Rice *Not Flipped **Jalapeños **Wagyu *Wagyu *Sriracha *Bubble Tea: **Chai Tea with Pawpaw Bubbles Holiday (Starlight BBQ) *Deli Soy Paper with White Rice *Not Flipped **Jalapeños **Beef Brisket *Wagyu *Duck Sauce *Bubble Tea: **Chai Tea with Pawpaw Bubbles Papa's Pancakeria HD/To Go! *Waffle *Whipped Cream *Chocolate Chips *Maple Syrup *Drink: **Large Decaf with Cream Holiday (Thanksgiving) *Waffle *Whipped Cream *Chocolate Chips *Pumpkin Pie Drizzle *Drink: **Large Pumpkin Spice Coffee with Cream Papa's Pizzeria HD *Traditional Crust *Buffalo Sauce with Papa's Cheese Blend *6 Fresh Garlic (right) *6 Philly Steak (right) *6 Pepperoni (left) *4 Jalapeños (left) *Regular Bake *4 Slices Holiday (Valentine's Day) *Traditional Crust *Buffalo Sauce with Papa's Cheese Blend *6 Ricotta Balls (right) *6 Soppressata (right) *6 Pepperoni (left) *4 Jalapeños (left) *Regular Bake *4 Slices Papa's Hot Doggeria HD/To Go! * Kielbasa on a Hoagie Bun * Hot Sauce * Jalapeños * Salsa * 3 Sport Peppers * Drink and Popcorn: ** Large Tangerine Pop ** Medium Red Hot Popcorn Holiday (Thanksgiving) * Kielbasa on a Hoagie Bun * Hot Sauce * Jalapeños * Salsa * 3 Sport Peppers * Drink and Popcorn: ** Large Dream Cream Soda ** Medium Pumpkin Spice Popcorn Papa's Scooperia/HD/To Go! * Traditional Cookie with Chocolate Chips ** Cookies and Cream Ice Cream * Red Velvet Cookie with Hot Rods ** Tiger Tail Ice Cream * Traditional Cookie with Citrus Zest ** Strawberry Ice Cream * Whipped Cream * Rainbow Sprinkles * Mini Mallows * Cherry, Waffle Cone, Cherry Holiday (Starlight Jubilee) * Traditional Cookie with Chocolate Chips ** Cookies and Cream Ice Cream * Red Velvet Cookie with Hot Rods ** Tiger Tail Ice Cream * Traditional Cookie with Crackle Crumbs ** Strawberry Ice Cream * Whipped Cream * Cherrybomb Syrup * Rainbow Sprinkles * Mini Mallows * Candy Rocket, Waffle Cone, Cherry Papa's Wingeria To Go! * 4 Sriracha Chicken Strips (All) * 4 Buffalo Boneless Wings (Left) * 4 Blazeberry Chicken Wings (Right) * 4 Potato Skins (All) Holiday (New Year) * 4 Sriracha Chicken Strips (All) * 4 Buffalo Boneless Wings (Left) * 4 Blazeberry Chicken Wings (Right) * 4 Pizza Poppers (All) Papa's Donuteria To Go! * Chocolate Round Donut ** Powdered Sugar ** Cosmic Coconut * Regular French Cruller with Strawberry Jelly ** Red Rose Icing ** Dreamsicle Drizzle ** Creameo Bits * Pumpkin Roll ** Vanilla Icing ** Dreamsicle Drizzle Holiday (Thanksgiving) * Chocolate Round Donut ** Powdered Sugar ** Cosmic Coconut * Regular Acorn Donut with Pumpkin Pie Filling ** Red Rose Icing ** Candy Corn Drizzle ** Creameo Bits * Pumpkin Acorn Donut ** Vanilla Icing ** Dreamsicle Drizzle Ranks required to unlock her *Papa's Donuteria/To Go!: Rank 20 *Papa's Wingeria HD: Rank 23 *Papa's Cheeseria/To Go!: Rank 2 *Papa's Cupcakeria To Go!/HD Rank 49 *Papa's Taco Mia HD/To Go!: Rank 9 *Papa's Sushiria: Rank 24 *Papa's Pancakeria HD/To Go!: Rank 34 *Papa's Pizzeria HD: Rank 24 *Papa's Hot Doggeria HD/To Go!: Rank 37 *Papa's Scooperia/HD/To Go!: Rank 30 *Papa's Wingeria To Go!: Rank 49 Unlockables *In Papa's Donuteria, she is unlocked with Red Icing. *In Papa's Wingeria HD, she is unlocked with Blazeberry Sauce. *In Papa's Cheeseria/To Go! and Papa's Pizzeria HD, she is unlocked with Buffalo Sauce. *In Papa's Cupcakeria To Go!/HD, she is unlocked with Orange Frosting. *In Papa's Taco Mia HD/To Go!, she is unlocked with Jalapeños. *In Papa's Sushiria, she is unlocked with Wagyu. *In Papa's Pancakeria HD/To Go!, she is unlocked with Pumpkin Spice Coffee. *In Papa's Hot Doggeria HD/To Go!, she is unlocked with Dream Cream Soda. *In Papa's Scooperia/HD/To Go!, she is unlocked with Hot Rods. *In Papa's Wingeria To Go!, she is unlocked with Sriracha Sauce. *In Papa's Donuteria To Go!, she is unlocked with Red Rose Icing. Stickers Papa's Bakeria Papa's Taco Mia HD Papa's Sushiria Papa's Pancakeria HD Papa's Pizzeria HD Papa's Hot Doggeria HD Papa's Scooperia/HD/To Go! Papa's Pancakeria To Go! Papa's Wingeria To Go! Papa's Donuteria To Go! Papa's Cheeseria To Go! Papa's Bakeria To Go! Earn all three stickers in either game to get this outfit: Trivia *Ember is the first Papa's Donuteria debutant to be unlocked in Papa's Freezeria To Go! *Her go-kart looks like a firetruck in Papa's Raceway. *She appears in the National Chicken Wing Day poster and in ads for Papa's Wingeria HD. *She is the only new customer from Papa's Donuteria who never competed in Papa's Next Chefs. *Outside Gamerias with sweets, she mostly orders spicy items. **This is because her occupation is related to fire, so it's appropriate for her to order spicy items. **Also, her orders often consist of red and orange items. Order Tickets Ember Thanksgiving.png|Ember's Donuteria order during Thanksgiving Ember Donut.png|Ember's Donuteria regular order Ember Freeze.png|Ember's Freezeria To Go! order Ember winger.png|Ember's Wingeria HD order Ember PTG.png|Ember's Pizzeria To Go! order Ember's Cheeseria Order.png|Ember's Cheeseria order during Starlight BBQ ember's order in cheeseria outside her favorite holiday.png|Ember's Cheeseria regular order Ember Hallo Cup.png|Ember's Cupcakeria To Go! order during Halloween Papa's Cupcakeria To Go! Ember (Regular).png|Ember's Cupcakeria To Go! regular order Ember Hallween CHD.png|Ember's Cupcakeria HD order during Halloween Ember Summer.png|Ember's Cupcakeria HD regular order Screen Shot 2016-06-27 at 1.13.26 AM.png|Ember's Bakeria order during Halloween EmberOrder.jpg|Ember's Bakeria regular order embertmhs.png|Ember's Taco Mia HD order during Starlight BBQ embertmh.png|Ember's Taco Mia HD regular order Papa's Sushiria Ember (Holiday).png|Ember's Sushiria order during Starlight BBQ Papa's Sushiria Ember (Regular).png|Ember's Sushiria regular order Ember Taco Mia To Go! (Holiday).png|Ember's Taco Mia To Go! order during Starlight BBQ Papa's Taco Mia To Go! Ember (Regular).jpg|Ember's Taco Mia To Go! regular order Pancakeria HD Ember (Holiday).png|Ember's Pancakeria HD order during Thanksgiving Pancakeria HD Ember (Regular).png|Ember's Pancakeria HD regular order IMG 1235.JPG|Ember's Pizzeria HD order during Valentine's Day IMG 1236.JPG|Ember's Pizzeria HD regular order. Ember’s Hot Doggeria HD Holiday order.jpeg|Ember’s Hot Doggeria HD order during Thanksgiving. Ember's Hot Doggeria HD regular order.JPG|Ember's Hot Doggeria HD regular order Papa's Hot Doggeria To Go! Ember (Regular).png|Ember's Hot Doggeria To Go! regular order Papa's Hot Doggeria To Go! Ember (Holiday).png|Ember's Hot Doggeria To Go! order during Thanksgiving Screen Shot 2018-09-18 at 12.59.28 PM.png|Ember's Scooperia/HD order during Starlight Jubilee Ember's Scooperia regular order.JPG|Ember's Scooperia/HD regular order Papa's Pancakeria To Go! Ember (Holiday).jpg|Ember's Pancakeria To Go! order during Thanksgiving Papa's Pancakeria To Go! Ember (Regular).jpg|Ember's Pancakeria To Go! regular order 811C7733-B770-44F5-852D-2852FD2C198E.jpeg|Ember’s Wingeria To Go! order during New Year. B8A67489-4FD2-4B1C-BC96-E5700DB740EA.jpeg|Ember’s Wingeria To Go! regular order. Ember’s DTG! Thanksgiving order.JPG|Ember's Donuteria To Go! order during Thanksgiving. Ember’s DTG! regular order.JPG|Ember's Donuteria To Go! regular order. 504E58B3-6DA3-4DFF-AA25-065193358742.jpeg|Ember’s Cheeseria To Go! order during Starlight BBQ DF383C37-AE99-4F03-B2C2-05E0E26E5AEF.jpeg|Ember’s Cheeseria To Go! regular order 829C2E93-FAAD-45F5-A43D-1E25D4D53A02.jpeg|Ember's Bakeria To Go! order during Halloween C22A36A7-6C4B-4F26-8FED-F65B46AEB7D0.jpeg|Ember's Bakeria To Go! regular order Gallery Ember 1.jpg Ember Unlocked.png Ember 2.jpg Ember 3.jpg|Perfect Score with Ember! Donuteria 3.PNG Perfecto para Ember.png ember.jpg Rosquillas perfectas para Ember y Greg.png Wingday 02.jpg|Ember in the Chicken Wing Day picture Ember3.png Blog wingeria HD launch.jpg|Don't put water in his mouth Ember! That will make it worse! Screen shot 2014-09-02 at 19.35.30.png Screen shot 2014-10-02 at 19.10.42.png Screen shot 2014-09-02 at 19.39.59.png|Ember not pleased Screen shot 2014-09-02 at 19.41.30.png|Ember is bursting! Screen shot 2014-09-03 at 19.29.05.png|Ember ordering her donuts Screen shot 2014-09-16 at 19.17.34.png|Ember is not happy with the acorn donuts she received Screen shot 2014-09-03 at 19.30.03.png|Ember is not happy with her donuts Screen shot 2014-09-04 at 15.36.55.png|Ember about to come to Donuteria Locals HD 1.jpg Winners.png Screen shot 2014-09-16 at 19.07.03.png|Ember is waiting in line Screen shot 2014-09-22 at 20.37.52.png|The dining room server has done it, the mayor approves and Ember loves her donuts Screen shot 2014-09-25 at 18.49.15.png|Ember plays Cactus McCoy Screen shot 2014-09-25 at 18.49.12.png Screen shot 2014-10-02 at 18.21.36.png R26.jpg Carlo Romano perfect.png 10754769 1594279854127335 1274884176 n.jpg|Perfect pizza for Ember 10807843 1594496860772301 1079989993 n.jpg|Perfect and Bronze Star Customer award on Ember! Update pizzeria.jpg EmberPerfectWings1.jpg|Ember receives perfect wings! Capture2-0.PNG|Ember ordering the BIRD BUSTER e.png|Ember and Hacky Zak. "It's a good thing this sandwich isn't atomic..." CaptureSaucePocket.PNG|Ember ordering the Sauce Pocket ehhhhhmber.png|Ember's firefighter go-kart embar.png|Ember is ordering a Special Recipe Emberyay.JPG|Ember loves her grilled cheese sandwich and fries! Newbies.jpg|Ember, fourth in line for cupcakes 100 on fries looks like i have to work with that....png Vickyembersargefan.png|With Vicky and Sarge Fan Angry Ember.png Yippyember.png Bandicam 2016-12-31 11-23-45-326.jpg|Ember talking to Taylor Angry Ember (Cleaned).PNG|"Alright! YOU BETTER START EXPLANING!" Perfect Sundae - Ember.png|Perfect sundae for Ember in her first visit! Almost Perfect Cupcakes - Ember.png Perfect Taco - Ember.png|Ember refreshes her Star Meter with her perfect taco! Hallway Hunt - Ember.png|Finding Ember in Hallway Hunt featuring her Style B Dandidoo.png|Ember is disgusted and displeased Screenshot 15.png|Ember's perfect on her first visit! IMG 0983.JPG IMG 0985.JPG IMG 1084.JPG IMG 1128.JPG IMG 0314.JPG|Ember gets a perfect Blazing Blue Taco with Janana! Screenshot 2017-08-22-17-26-44.png|The Wildfire Special to Firefighter Ember! Hdhdpromo.jpg Hdtgpromo.jpg Trying to win.JPG|An incredible finish! IMG 0055.PNG Relatively Perfect.png|Ember and her niece celebrate a perfect Sugarplex Concessions special with a bronze customer award Wheels ember.gif IMG 0498.PNG IMG_0873.PNG IMG_0664.PNG IMG 1093.PNG IMG_1208.PNG Ember Not Pleased.png Angry Ember2.png IMG_2310.PNG Ember Finger Point.png|Ember is not pleased in Scooperia. IMG_1684.PNG Ember Nervous.png IMG 1472.PNG Screenshot_2019-06-10_181258.jpg Screenshot_2019-06-14_231723.jpg IMG 2127.PNG Doan and Ember.png 2B50252D-9867-43AB-823E-1E29BE3ED542.png DEF71ADA-6FDC-4F98-8EC2-34CDEBF1DD82.png 012910E1-A3F6-417B-8C9A-6F48926F7718.png 5F49A679-1581-494A-BE21-4D34C2C28B40.jpeg 1C2C452E-0F08-47FF-A6AE-878AA22BBA77.jpeg Tperfect13.jpg|A perfect Mighty Mint for Georgito and Ember! 30340F57-2D5C-493C-9B73-65DAF994F6DC.png Fan Art Ember.PNG|Eightball strikes in record time! ember in chibi.jpg|By Almei Ember by Viliam Furík.jpg|By Viliam Furík Gisela.png IMG 1968.JPG|By OrangeFloat813 Ember and Yippy by aronora.jpg|By aronora Ember_by_aronora.jpg|By aronora Flipline heads by 763lilypadpandaowl.jpg|By 763lilypadpandaowl Ember_by_MunGuseMo.jpg|By MunGuseMo Flipline - Ember.png|By: TheSweetPinkCutie 300714-2212.jpg|By Almei es:Ember no:Ember pl:Ember Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Papa's Donuteria Debuts Category:Characters with Flipdecks Category:E Characters